aristocratic asassin
by HighlyEffectiveDetective
Summary: mikan, the princess of fire kingdom, has no alice. her brother left long ago, and she has no memories of him, but him of her. what happens when hes back, and trying to kill her?
1. summary

i do not own gakuen alice!!!!!!!!!if i did, i'd be very happy! 

ok, im not good at this, and this is my first time, please easy with the flames, even if they are pretty!

summary:

mikan is princess of the fire kingdom. her mother possesed the alice of fire, her father, the alice of nullification.she, has no alice, or so it seems.

then there is the black cat. he's a notorious killer in the land oe alice.everywhere he goes,a trail of death is left behind. yet he is uncatchable. one day he gets a recieves a note, along with 9 billion rabbits, asking him to go to the land of fire. they ask him to kill their princess, but can he? especialy when she's his step-sister?

ok, i know its not to good, this is pretty much a practice story, as of now, so please be kind! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1:a marriage proposal and a trip

once more i do not own gakuen alice(praise to the one who does) 

'thought'

"speaking"

(sounds)

mikan:is it the start now?

natsume:shut up idiot, and it will.

mikan: natsume!!!!!!!!!!

hotaru:i'd better be in this

starblastz:you are!you are! can i start?

hotaru:yes

starblastz:OK!

Chapter 1:a marriage proposal and a trip

flash back

mikan: momma, who's that girl?

momma(whats her name?):thats the princess of the alice kingdom sweetie.

mikan: can i go say hi?

momma: sure.

after she walks over

mikan:hi!

hotaru:hello.

mikan:im mikan, its nice to meet you!

hotaru: likewise.

mikan:hey...

hotaru: yea?

mikan: wanna be friends?

hotaru:huh?

mikan:you know,friends!

hotaru:o-okay...

mikan:(runs to her mom)I got a friend momma!!!

momma:good for you.

end flashback

that was five years ago. now mikan is 15. in one year on new years she'll be 16. wich means that she will be open to marriage proposals, though however much she may be against it, her mother will choose the prince out of the proposals that she will marry.she hates it, but is just happy her friend hotaru is here to back her up on her decisions for the wedding. even though she'd rather no have the wedding at all, 'but',she thought, 'i'm the princess, my kingdom needs me to wed so they can thrive, at least i have hotaru!' (BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!)"stop daydreaming and listen to the queen baka.""HOTARU!!!!!"

queen: girls, please stop that!

both: yes maam...

queen:now...MIKAN!

mikan: Y-YES!!!!????

queen:i've chosen the prince!

mikan:...(((she's in despair,anime style)))

hotaru:...(((looks at mikan, then lifts her arm twards her)))

( BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA)

mikan:OUCH...i mean yay...

queen: im glad your excited(((she's as dense as mikan!))) cause you'll be going to stay with him.

mikan:WHAT!!!!!!!!!HOW LONG????!!!!!!!

queen:for 4 months, and hotaru will of course visit you ocasionally.

mikan: BUT-

queen: no buts, go and pack, your leaving tomorow.(walk away)

mikan:...(sniffling)(((walks to her room.)))

starblastz:ok, what do you think?R&R!


	3. note

note:

until i get 5 reviews i will not continue, i just want to make sure i have some people reading it, cause it lonley... 


	4. chapter 2:a trip and an idiot

starblastz:ok, i would like to continue, but first let me reply to the reviews.

yamishun-thank you for the review, it was nice of you to give me some ideas on how to make it better, truth is this is my first story i've let people read. i usually write stories and keep them to myself.so i don't get people telling me how to make it better.so thanks even if it was a bit flamish.also, im not doing it for the reviews, i just wanted a couple people to tell me what they think and how to improve it(like you).and i'll start writting in story form like you asked.  
last, i know the summary is short, but i was trying to keep most of the story to be anticipated.sorry!bye.

alice elis-thanks,3 reviews for all three pages!

starblastz:ok, on with chapter 2!!!!!

chapter 2:a trip and an idiot

"moooooooooooooooooooooooooom"whined mikan,"do i hhhhhhhhhhave to go"  
"yes, now into the chariot"as you can guess, are little mikan is being forced into an over sized carriage(((by her dense mom)))to start her trip to the kingdom of her soon to be fiancee(((i can't do the thing with the e)))(BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA)"just go idiot."hotaru, her best friend(((?)))."i don't know how much longer i can stand this country side." yup. they had to go all the way to the country side at the southwest side of the castle, just to see mikan off.

the fire kingdom was located west of the sea of wishes.north of them was of corse the northern forest, witch past behind the fire kingdom,  
and also the phermone kingdom(((that is the kingdom hotaru's father rules over.))),witch is west of the fire kingdom,going all the way to the dessert of illusions.south of the fire kingdom, is the tecnology kingdom. its ruled by a living family, but over half of the inhabitants are robots and machines.finaly,south-west of the fire kingdom, where mikan will be going, is the dark kingdom.  
(((now i understand why she dosen't want to go there..))) it is very mysterious. no one knows much about it at all. they do know, that not even the bravest and strongest warriors the send come back.  
now, back to mikan's protest.

"but mom! it's evil!!!!!everyones scared of that kingdom!!!"mikan whined with fear."exactly.nobody would dare mess with the fire kingdom if they made a union by marriage with the dark kingdom through its royalties."her mother said.(((ok, not that stupid afterall)))."thats it"  
said hotaru.then she pulled out a claw that had a controller.

"invention #756368:the struggle claw.  
used to prevent idiots from struggling and/or any and all movment."

"who does she talk to ?"asked mikan."shut it."and with that, hotaru encased mikan in the crab-like claw and set her (((still in the claw))) in the carriage and closed the door.  
"bye sweetie!"said the queen.(((WHATS HER NAME!?!?)))"your majesty"  
"yes hotaru?""did you ever tell her the prince's name?"asked hotaru.

"oops..."

"idiot."

starblastz:so tell me what ya think!

(especially you yamishun!)

Ja! 


	5. chapter 3:an idiot and an old friend

starblastz:ok, i'm on my third chapie, and i would like to say thank you to the reviewers.

yamishun-thanks!im trying!and also, you'll be suprised, trust me!  
and its ok if it was flamish, i need flames, they tell me how to improve and what to stop doing!

fantisylover-not picky at all, andi'm using notepad, so its hard to grammar check.also, its my first time writting in paragraphs, so yea, i'll try to improve it!

starblastz:CHAPTER #3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chapter 3:an idiot and an old friend

'why do i have to marry someone I don't even know!'thought mikan.'mom married dad by law, but they knew eachother!'

"mi'lady, we've arrived!"yelled the coachmen in an unbearable squeeky voice."ok, im coming out!"mikan yelled back mimicking his voice.

as she stepped out here mouth practicaly dropped to the ground.yes, as the rumours said, it was creepy, no, downright dreadful, but boy was it HUGE!

"wow...""princess, wouldn't you like to be IN the castle more than stare at it?"asked a castle gaurd."um..."(((sweatdrop)  
"lets go princess.."he said.

"ok..."said mikan, obviously frightened of the huge,dark castle.

as they entered,mikan saw servents, all dressed in black and red.  
they scared mikan to, mostly cause they were more emotionless then hotaru."creepy..."

"did you say something miss?"asked the guard."ano...so many servents"  
"yes, i supose we do have many."(((sweatdrop)))

about 12 min. later they reached a door painted black."this is the young masters room, he'll be in shortly."after that was said, the guard walked off.

'what now"thought mikan,'might as well go in'. and with that she opened the door and went in.

inside, it was blue walls,with a white ceilling and carpet. a giant white bed with light blue sheets and dark blue blankets.

"wow..."said mikan, unaware she was being watched.'this is so much different from the rest of the castle"she thought wide-eyed, as she walked in.

she went striaght to the balcony, that was hidden behind white curtains.  
she went to the rim and leaned over as the wind danced in her hair.

the boy who was watching her was amazed at how her beauty had developed over the years.'beautiful...'

"excuse me...""AHHH!!!"screamed mikan at the sudden noise."its not to polite to ignore your host is it princess"said a boy, unfamiliar to mikan.

"who are you?" she asked, truly bewildered."I'm ruka, prince of the dark kingdom,your fiancee, and an old friend."he said with a smile.

starblastz:so, good bad? R&R! 


	6. Chapter 4:an old friend and amnesia

starblastz:ok, thanks for the reviews, also, i know its suprising that its not natsume,that was the idea!enjoy!

oh and yamishun,i used to have ms word, but are computer messed up and it was erased.

disclaimer:i own a GA plushie, but sadly not the Anime...

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4:an old friend and amnesia

"o-old friend...wait...FIANCEE!?!?!"screamed mikan.She kept screaming until finally,ruka covered her mouth.

"please,stop screaming!"he hissed,but still in a kind way."I'll take my hand away if you won't scream..."he said slowly taking off his hand.

the second it was fully off,mikan started to shout jumbled words at him,  
though still in hushed tones, seeing as she promised not to scream.

"whoareyou?yousayyour'emyfiancee,thatwouldmakeyouprinceofdarknessand youdon'tlooklikeaprinceofdarknessandwhatsallthisaboutoldfreindshuh!  
WELL!?"she said.

translation:

(who are you? you say you're my fiancee, that would make you prince of darkness and you don't look like a prince of darkness and whats all this about old freinds huh!  
WELL!?)

end translation

"um,I'm just gonna guess you said I don't look like a prince of darkness ,why am I calling us old friends,and who am I."he stated.

"...good guess...o.0"

"well, i AM the prince of darkness,or more rather the dark kingdom.  
I know i don't look it and I don't care.also,seeing as i AM the prince of the dark kingdom,that makes ME YOUR fiancee,and we used to be friends ,don't you remember?"he said,as if he were talking to a child.

"I'm sorry,but I don't remember at all..."she said truthfully sorry.  
that was one bad thing, she could change moods so suddenly.

"what could it be...I know,come with me!"he said grabbing her wrist and running out of the room,down the longgggggggg hall,down the stairs,up another longgggggggg hall,through a corridor,a kitchen,and a suply room,down another longgggggggggggg hall, and up to the two biggest doors you had ever seen.

mikan was shocked when he'd first grabbed her,but when he started dragging her through the castle she was teriffied.it was a big swirl of black,red,and faces of servants void of all emotion. it was creepy.not to mention how she was gasping for breath,but that changed when ruka openned the doors.

inside was the biggest room she had ever seen, sure,it was red and black ,wait,no,it was more of a crimson and grey.that was when mikan saw it.  
the thrown of the dark kingdom.and seated upon it,a woman.

"mother,tell me,why is it the princess has no recalection of my being,  
asked ruka.now mikan knew.this woman was the queen.

"dear prince,you were tought to adrees my being as majesty"she said.  
"sorry majesty, may i request the answer to said question?"he asked while bowing.'why are they talking like that?'thought mikan.

"the answer is simple dear prince..."

"amnesia."

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

starblastz:ok,i know,BIG twist,i hope you enjoyed it!

R&R 


	7. Chapter 5:amnesia and FMR

starblastz:sorry it took so long to update, but, i have been working on my wallflower fic, death's whilted blossom. and i found an editor for that story so yea, well, heres chap.5!

Disclaimer:its a disclaimer, what, im gonna claim it? yea right,i don't own it!

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

chapter 5:amnesia and F.M.R.

"amnesia...?"chocked mikan."how...i mean when...?"

"are you sure majesty?"asked ruka."could it be a mistake?"he waas very concerned about this,if she had amnesia,how would he help her to remember then.not to mention, her old enemy, those,he thought, were some funny times.

"no mistake. she no longer has memories from the time she was born to when she was 8"said the queen,"she was hit by a horse,try to remember dear."

mikan looked as if she was concentrating hard."horse..."

0o0o0o0o0 Flashback 0o0o0o0o0

"mikan dear,get out of the stable,its time to eat!"yelled a woman.  
curently, mikan sat on the stable door of the new horse they had bought.

"but mom,i don't wanna go!"all of her whining seemed to have woken the hores, and, well, he wasn't exactly a morning type. so he bit mikans hair, causeing her to fall down and hit her head,knocking her unconsi-  
ous.

as her mother saw she ran into the stables, but by the time she got there, the horse was already trampling mikan.

)))later(((

as mikan woke up, all she saw was white."wh-where am i?"when mikan's mom heard her,she spoke"mikan honey, oh thank god your awake!"

"wh-who are you? WHERE are you?"and just as her mother gasped, the dotor strolled in."maam, i am saddened to say, your daughter has temporary blindness,it will leave within the week, but, im even more saddened to say, your daughter has amnesia."

"a-amnesia!? no, she can't not remember!What am i supposed to do!"her mother screached."all you have to do, is reteach her,its very simple"  
explained the doctor."at the moment she is a blank slate.teach her what you want, not many parents get this blessing."

"BLESSING!?"her mother screached."now, if you made a mistake, you can change it."he said and walked out."oh mikan...what will we do?"

0o0o0o0o0 End Flashback 0o0o0o0o0

"wow...i did have amnesia..."said mikan in awe."oh, so you remember"  
asked the queen."yea.."mikan answered, still in awe.

"good, then you can easily remember the rest through F.M.R."she said.  
"F.M.R.?"asked mikan, bewildered.

"flashback memory recovery."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

starblastz:what cha think? 


	8. Chapter 6:FMR and other memories

starblastz:ok, next chapter!

disclaimer:me no own gakuen alice

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

chapter 6:FMR and other memories

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ok, you don't really expect me to know HOW to get my memories back, do you?"asked mikan,"i mean its not like i can go POOF and they'll all come flooding back!"

"i understand that, but you see, when you were a little one, around 4 or 5, you would always visit us, but after you got amnesia, you became frightened of this place."said the queen."why?"asked mikan, if she went there before, why would it seem scary now?

"well dear child, before, you had yet to hear the rumors, and when you did, they didn't bother you, because you already knew what it was like. But when you were hit by the amnesia,you had already heard the rumorts, and bacame scared of this place."said the queen,almost,thought mikan,sadly.

"well, anyway, what does that have to do with anything?"asked mikan trying to get back to the subject at hand."well you see, when you came here, you used to play with ruka, and the prince of the tecnology kingdom, so we are hoping mabye ruka can help, we've also sent for the assistance of the other prince."

"um, mother i'm not sure thats a go-"started, but was interupted by the queen,"prince, are you questioning me?" she asked."no your highness"he replied."good, then your off."she said, beckoning them away.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"so, prince..."started mikan once they were outside in the yard."please, call me ruka"he said"um..."she hesitated.  
"what is it?"he asked, obviously concerned.

"ts just...""go ahead, tell me."he urged."can i call you ruka-pyon?"she asked hopefully.  
this startled him, it reminded him of when they were little, when she called him that for the first time.

"s-sure"he replied blushing."do you have a fever or something?"she asked, holding on to his forehead.he also recalled her doing that often, when he blushed around her. she always thought he was sick and should stay in bed. and HE always encouraged him to stay as well.

yup, those were good memory-making days

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

starblastz: ok, shortish, but i'm trying to keep it going,k?,K! 


	9. Chapter 7:other memories and a big jerk

starblastz:OK, me says its time for a late update!!!!! sorry! 

disclaimer:i don't own gakuen alice or any characters!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

chapter 7: other memories and the big jerk

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ne, ruka-pyon!,RUKA-PYON!!!"yelled an annoyed brunette. "OUCH!, yes!?", yelled the scared boy."i asked a question, so,well?"

"well what?"said Ruka in confusion."well, whats your ANSWER?"she said as if talking to a 3-year-old.  
"um...thats-"ruka started only to be cut off by the brunette ,  
"you don't even know the question do you?"said mikan,so annoyed you could almost imagine the steam from her head.

Ruka and Mikan had been living together for almost a week. While trying to get Mikan's old memory back, they had grown very close. Ruka could swear she was exactly the same. In fact he thought everything was the same as before, except that He wasn't here.Thats when they heard a loud, unfamiliar laugh coming from the stable.

They slowly crept up(mikan having a bit of trouble doing so) to see what had happened. as they looked in, a chicken's foot was tied to a horses, and the horse was going crazy running around.on the ground, a boy with dirty-blond hair and a huge smile was sprawled out on the floor laughing.

When Mikan saw the horse and chicken, she ran forward, droping something shiny out of her pocket in the process. she ran and untied the chicken, who ruka could have sworn he saw sigh. then, while ruka screamed in worry and the blond boy stared wide-eyed at her, mikan jumped on the horse and calmed him.

"whoa! how'd you do that?!?!" screamed the boy amazed. "I should be asking you why you did that to them!!!" mikan yelled angrily.

"well..."he started.

"well what?"an annoyed mikan asked.(shes awful annoyed in this chap. isn't she?)

"i did it because...well..."he continued to start.

"WHY'D YOU DO IT?!?!?!"an annoyed mikan and an equally annoyed ruka yelled at the same time.(whoa...)

"it was funny"he said WAY to casually.

mikan and ruka both fell flat on their faces.

"you JERK!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

starblastz: i know lame ending right?sorry...


	10. Chapter 8:a big jerk and a bigger jerk!

starblastz:ok, chapie 8 up!enjoy!

disclaimed!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

chapter 8: a jerk, and a bigger jerk

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"what?"said an agravated girl.no reply."What!"once more, she recieved no reply."WHAT!?!?"she stood up as she yelled at the boy who had been staring at her. the yell had caused the whole dinning room to look up from their lunch and small talk to see the commotion.

with all eyes on her instead of just the boys, she turned red from a mixture of embarassment and anger."i'm taking a walk!"she yelled and left tried to follow, but his mother's look told him to stay. he knew his mother was up to something.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

the boys name was koko.Aparently, he fancied seeing mikan upset,because about everything he did ended up with her storming away. and of course, he would follow.

Mikan had had it. It had been a week since Koko had come-Ruka's mom saying it was because his father had some very important business here,so Koko would stay till it was over-everything was messed up!

He'd already majorly pissed her off.He'd called her names, wrecked her room,destroyed the barn(wich she fixedwouldn't let the workers clean up after him) through rocks at the dinner parties which Ruka's mom held, and so,so much more.

He had single handedly made her life hell.

And for that, she had to say he was pretty good at what he does.

At that moment she herd a door openshe's walking around  
she went down that corridor and it led to the room just beside of hers.She thought it was unoccupied.

"who's that?"she said after opening the door to see yet ANOTHER boy lying on the bed.she walked up and saw he had some sort of sticker or tatoo on his face.

"wierd..."she thought,and she went to touch it,but as she did, he grabbed her arm and pulled her,

"thats not very polite,is it princess?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Starblastz:thank you for reading,sorry it took so long, im having sever cases of writters block! 


	11. ch 9:a bigger jerk and catlike smirk

**Starblastz:**sooooo sorry for such a late update, I've had major homework issues and am currently struggling with a C in L.A. Honor, but, I know I have some people waiting, so heres the next chapie, I'm also trying to update my other stories too

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 9: A bigger jerk and A cat like smirk

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan yelped as the boy pulled her closer. All of a sudden, he sat up causing her to be on his lap. "So princess, how's the royal life doin' ya?", He asked, almost polietly.It kind've scared her."Who in the world are you?!", she screamed, "Don't act all friendly when you don't even know me!!", and with that said, Mikan's wild kicking punching battle of rage began.

"Now stop! I do know you, you not knowing me is the issue. So, on with the intro. My names Tsubasa, and you, princess, are Mikan sakura, am I right?", he said with a grin. "y-yea...",said Mikan uncertainly,"Why are you here?"."oh, to court you!", he replied, grin still in place.At first, Mikan didn't really respond, but then,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ruka was in the royal garden having tea with his friend who had just arrived back from a trip, when he suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the corridor Mikan's room was in."what the hell was that?",asked his friend rudely."I'm not sure, but I plan on finding out!", and with that, he was running off toward the scream."This mean I have to run there too, doesn't it?",And there goes another one down the corridor.(popular hallway,isn't it?)

As Ruka reached the door, which was next to Mikan's room, he heard her screaming something along the lines of,"put me down you, asshole!!", which kind've startled him, never the less , he opened the door."Mikan, are you alright!?", he said, and what he saw made his blood boil. His cousin Tsubasa was sitting on the bed with Mikan on his lap, and playing with her hair as she struggled to get away from him."Tsubasa you bastard,let Mikan go right now!"."And if I don't?",replied Tsubasa, with a victorious gleam in his eyes."Why you-"Ruka started,but was cut off,"What the hell is going on in here?",asked an irritade boy."It sounds like a fucked-up parade.".

"Ah, Natsume, so glad you could join the party!",exclaimed Tsubasa."Who? Natsume? Ruka, what's going on?!",Mikan said exaspheratedly."Shut up. You sound like a goat throwing up!"yelled Natsume."Well, at least I don't smell like it!!"Mikan heatedly replied.At that commen, Tsubasa let Mikan go,which she took the advantage of and hopped off his lap,and started rolling on the bed laughing.Even Ruka giggled a bit.

"Who the hell are you anyway,shrimp?",said Natsume,who was refering to Mikan."My name's Mikan Sakura,and who are you?",MIkan asked.For a moment Natsumes eyes were as wide as clocks, but he got over it soon."Hell no." he grunted."What was that?",asked Mikan. He was just about to tell her to fuck off, but, decided he would have a little fun.

Mikan got very nervous when Natsume started walking toward her.He bent down to her ear.She didn't even notice his other arm go around her back."well, if you're Mikan Sakura, then I'm Natsume Hyuga, you're personal butler.", and with the last word, he flung back her bra strap that he was slowly pulling and let it hit her bare flesh.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"

Yes, Natsume Hyuga was now content for the moment, with the echoing scream, and cat-like smirk he had plastered on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Starblastz**: Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 10:who's Helper?

Starblastz: here's chapter 10, man, I've been writing like crazy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 10: Who's Helper?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ever since last week, when Natsume pulled that stupid stunt Mikan has shunned him.Yes, he WAS her butler.And NO, since she was shunning him, she didn't give him any orders.

was this a plan?

She had rarely seen him except for little moments at night, when he was coming back from some odd place in the west-side forests. She was curious as to why he spent so much time there.

"hey, Ruka-Pyon, why does that Pervert spend so much time in the forest?" Mikan asked over afternoon tea in the garden. Fall was closing in, so this might be one of thier last chances to actually have tea outside castle walls.

"oh, He's helping with renovations to create a giant planning center in the trees around the area, to make it easier for soldiers to spot any possible attacks. We were thinking of doing the same around your own palace when our kingdoms unite."oh...united kingdoms. That happens when the two sitting there get married, or at least engaged.as you can tell, tension was building at the table.

soon tea was over, and Mikan started the long journey through the castle to her room.

On the way there, she ran into Tsubasa.Over the week, they've grown very close to one another, like brother and sister.They sat dsown on a bench near her room and talked about the upcoming ball.

"The Queen is holding a ball, why?", asked Mikan,excitedly. Balls meant parties, and to her parties meant fun and food."you don't know, well then, I won't be the one to tell you!", he said, getting up,"But Tsubasa-senpai!!"she whined, but still the same reply.

"sorry Mikan, If they didn't tell you, that they don't want you to know, so I can't, again Sorry!" and with that he took of down the hallway, Mikan hot on his trail.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan didn't get back to her room until 10:56. She was dead tierd now and her feet hurt like hell. When she finally got to her room and crawled into her bed, she heard a creak from her door and jumped up, but the person was already right next to her,"AHHHHHMPHMPH!!", she yelled, her scream being mufled.

"relax idiot, it's just me"

"...KOKO?!"

"Shut Up!"

"sorry...why are you here?", asked Mikan, still taking deep breaths from shock."Come with me, I need some help!", he asked despratly.

"Why, should I?"

"Please?!"

"What do I look like to you, some helper dog?" asked Mikan, displeased, all of a sudden, a strange, unfamiliar voice came from a shadow in the corner of her room,

"who's helper?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

starblastz:so, what do you think?


	13. Chapter 11: Dragonfly Gem

AnimeDragonfly:I changed my penname from Starblastz, so yea, heres the new chapter of my first GA fic!^^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 11: Dragonfly Gem

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What in the world are you doing here!?!?!", Mikan yelled as Natsume walked out of the shadows of her room.

"I'm just her to retrieve Koko, than I'll leave happily,"Natsume said in an icy tone," We need to have a short chat."Mikan wasn't sure what to do, but one things for sure, she did NOT like Natsume Hyuga."I'm deeply sorry, but Koko is assisting me at the moment, would you mind postponing that conversation?", Spoke Mikan in an indifferent way. Koko looked at her as if she were a massiah.

Natsume was only did she act, sound, and look like a dignified woman suddenly, but she actually spoke politely to him when she hadn't talked to him at all during his stay. Still, he wouldn't relent." Ma'am, this really must be done _Now_." "Well, I'm sorry but he must help me,_ now_." Okay. Now he's upset. "but mi-", "No buts, he's helping me. Leave him be, that's an order." Said Mikan, finally remembering he was her buttler, therefore had to obey her.

Natsume looked as though he could jump her any moment and rip out her throat, but he swiftly turned and stomped looked at Mikan like she was god,"Thank you so much, I thought I was dead!" Mikan wondered something," What did he want from you anyway?"

"Oh! He wanted me to go into the dark Forest and get a Dragonfly Gem!". "What's a dragonfly Gem?", Mikan asked. She knew the dark Forest was at the North-Eastern peak of the castle, but had never heard there were jewels inside.

"A Dragonfly Gem is told to be able to heal wounds as easily as wiping off dust. You could have a huge gash on your arm, and be close to death, but just by swipping the stone across it, you would be healed, and just as health as you were before.", said Koko.'That sounds interesting, but why would Natsume want it? Or maybe he's hurt?!', mikan thought.' I should ask Natsume'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~When she found him~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Natsume!", Mikan called running toward found him leaning against a tree trunk in the Eastern court."What do you want, _master_." He couldn't get over the fact she actually ordered him around like did she think he was? her servant?Oh yea.....he was. Yep, he was thouroughly pissed off."Why do you want a Dragonfly Gem?" said Mikan.

Okay. Now Koko was dead."Why do you care?", he spoke cold and quick, wanting her to leave before she heard _it_."Are you hurt or Something?"she said anxiously."Once more, why do you care?" She really need to leave he couldn't afford her finding out about it, after all, he had an image to keep.

.....

...............

.._meow_.......

.............

.....

"um, what was that?" Mikan asked.'Shit', natsume thought. He tried to block her but she ended up on the other side of the tree trunk anyway. What she saw made her eyes widen and a smile light up her face."Awwww, it's sooooo cute!" she exclaimed. There was a small white kitten in a knott-whole of the trunk.'Natsume must've been taking care of he's not so bad.',she thought. That's when she noticed a small bandage around it's midsection.' That's why he wants the gem, because the cat can't heal on it's own!' Mikan decided. She turned to lookat Natsume, who was suprised at her sudden movement.

_"I'm gonna help you!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AnimeDragonfly: sry for the long waiting period. I should be able to update a bit more frequently now, though!^^


	14. Chapter 12: A startling hug from a creep

**PurpleBerrii**: Ok i know it has been forever and I deeply apologize for the wait. That is why not only am I adding this chapter, but after this I am going back through my story and editing it to the best of my ability, adding in new plot devices and twists for you guys. I do promise to update more often now that I have a laptop. The reason for this large gap in posts is because my computer previously broke, so I have been without it for many months, but now I have access and I have been workingon ideas so be ready for more of this and my other stories. Thank you all!

Chapter 11: A startling hug from a creeper

"didn't you here me? who's this helper you were talking about?", said some blonde man walking toward them smiling like he won the lottery. Mikan looked toward him and the happy look on his face slightly disgusted her. She didn't realize it, but koko's face had paled and he manuvered himself to be behind her. Mikan was getting weary of this man, since although he seemed to be nice, he didn't speak as he approached them. Still, she hated thinking badly of people and she didn't even know him so it was unfair to judge him.

He walked until he was directly in front of them and then stopped. He looked down at Mikan smiling as widely as she thought he could, and Mikan felt a chill down her spine. This man was definately a freak. ' Screw not judging others he is a creep and needs to back up,' Mikan thought. Suddenly she finally noticed Koko behind her and saw he was white as a sheet while staring up at the creeper. She was going to ask why but she got interupted. " You are princess Sakura, no?" said the odd man. Speaking of odd, It was only when he spoke that Mikan decided to take in how this guy looked besides his scary smile.

He was wearing tight, tight, TIGHT leather pants with zebra stripes covering his long legs. His shirt, which Mikan would have sworn was a blouse, was open at the neck down to the pants, but were tucked into his pants in such a way that it looked like a low v-cut shirt. The collar of his blouse(???) flayed out, only slightly pushed down by his hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes, she noticed slightly awed, were the lightest shade of violet she had ever seen. (A/N: I'm pretty sure you know who this is right?). She thought Hotaru's deep violet was the best and most rare eye color, but lately she wasn't so sure with all these reds , violets, and blues popping out of nowhere in all their glory. They made her brown look like dirt in her opinion.

She was so lost in her observations of the man that even the frightened Koko nudged her. " Oh! Ye-Yes, that's me. Who are you?", she asked still slightly cautious of him. Sadly, she would not get her answer yet, as the crazy dude decided that he should pick her up and spin her. She was not expecting that.

"AHHHHHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK!!!" she yelled as loudly and high-pitched as she ever had been. Still, he paid her no mind and kept spinning,all the while chanting,"~". He was definately having alot of fun with this. Koko was shocked. moments ago he was fearing his life and now the man cuasing that fear was twirling in circles going la la la la la. That is wierd and almost disturbing, but hey. This is Koko. What would Koko do in this situation you ask? What Koko always does. Laugh.


End file.
